The Unrecorded Logbook of the Strawhat Pirates
by IchigoOtaku01
Summary: From couples to kinks to weirdness all the way, there are many things the records don't reveal.  A collection of drabbles.  Warnings for pairings, boyxboy, boyxgirl, implied sexual situations, language, etc.
1. ZoLuZo: Because

Welcome to The Unrecorded Logbook of the Strawhat Pirates. This collection of drabbles is just a repost of my drabbles, ones sitting in one chapter and getting a review or two here and there. Rather than clutter up my stories list with short fics, much like the one I'm posting now, it would be much nicer to compile them all in one large story listing. I find it much nicer, as I can be a stickler for organization when I really want to, and I hope you find it easier to read! Enjoy!

Note: All stories will be uploaded in their original format if they have already been posted before, but minor spelling errors or grammatical changes may be made. They are still the same story though, and I am keeping them this way to show an "evolution of writing," if that makes any sense. I like to see how my writing has changed, so this method is the best.

**Title:** Because  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> ZoLuZo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Fluff  
><strong>Summary:<strong> None  
><strong>Note:<strong> Request fic by my friend Tezzie. Written June 2011.

* * *

><p>"Zoro."<p>

He looked up as Luffy walked up to him. The younger boy smiled as he sat in Zoro's lap, leaning back so his back molded against Zoro's chest. And Zoro didn't complain, he just closed his eyes as he tried to fall asleep again.

"Ne, Zoro. I'm glad you're on the ship with me," Luffy said quietly.

"Eh?"

The rubber man squirmed a bit in Zoro's lap, turning his head so far that any normal human shouldn't be able to do. His face was split by the grin he sported, and his eyes practically reflected the stars above. "I'm glad you're on the ship with me. Sailing wouldn't be the same without you," he repeated.

"What's gotten into you? Kinda mushy tonight, aren't we?" Zoro asked.

Luffy twisted his torso, Zoro knew because his bottom half didn't move. Rubber men were so interesting. Just as he opened his mouth to make a remark, he found Luffy's lips pressed against his own, and he didn't move back or closer, just let Luffy kiss him.

When the younger pulled back, Zoro chuckled. "What was that for?" he whispered.

"Because," Luffy replied, shrugging his shoulders as he giggled, turning back to sit normally in Zoro's lap. He pushed back, squishing Zoro between his back and the wall, and exhaled through his nose. It surprised Zoro when he heard soft snores, which would soon become so loud they could be heard from the main deck, and he only laughed.


	2. ZoLuZo:  I'm Sticking With You

**Title:** I'm Sticking With You  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> ZoLuZo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Fluff  
><strong>Summary:<strong> None  
><strong>Note:<strong> Request fic by my friend Tezzie, loosely based on the song I'm Sticking With You by the Velvet Underground. Written June 2011.

* * *

><p>Luffy hummed as he walked back to the ship, unaware of the world surrounding him. He nearly forgot Zoro was following behind him, and Zoro was sure that the only thing connecting his existence to Luffy was the hand the younger insisted on holding. "Oi, Luffy. Slow down a bit, you're gonna pull my arm off."<p>

"Eh? Zoro needs to walk faster," Luffy said. "I'm hungry, and Sanji is probably making food. Food… I really want some food."

"I know, Luffy. But you're not gonna get it any faster if you pull my arm out of its socket," Zoro grumbled. "Chopper would throw a fit if you did, too. He wouldn't let me train."

"Zoroooo…" Luffy whined, stopping and letting the older catch up before they continued walking. They were quiet for a few seconds, a feat Zoro found surprising, before Luffy spoke. "Zoro, will you stay with me forever?"

The swordsman nearly stopped dead in his tracks, looking at Luffy in shock. "What the hell kind of question is that?" he asked.

"Will you stay with me forever?" Luffy asked again. "Even if it means you can't be the greatest swordsman?"

"No," Zoro glared. He raised an eyebrow when Luffy stopped walking, turning to look at the now bowed head that hid Luffy's eyes under his straw hat. "Luffy?"

"You don't wanna be with me forever?" Luffy asked. "Because I wanna be with you."

Confused, Zoro looked down at their connected hands. "I wanna be with you too, Luffy. But I can't let that get in the way of my dream," he explained.

"But I can be the pirate king when you become the greatest swordsman! Why can't we be together at the same time?" Luffy asked.

"Well, we can, but I'm just saying-"

"So will you stay with me forever?"

"Luffy!" Zoro exclaimed, whipping his head around to make sure no one was watching. Luffy only stared at him, his head tilted slightly, his face blank. Sighing, Zoro looked up at Luffy's face. "Let me ask you this, would you give up your dream to be with me?"

"No! Maybe the chance to eat meat… Well, no, not that either," Luffy frowned.

"See? That's what I mean," Zoro explained. "If our relationship comes between me and my dream, then I'll have to pick my dream."

"But what if I give up my dream?" Luffy asked. "I'll give up meat! If I give up meat, will you stay with me?"

"Luffy, I don't- Argh!" Zoro snarled, his free hand connecting with his face as he rubbed his eyes. The two were silent as Zoro tried to calm down, Luffy frowning. "I don't want you to give up your dream too, dumbass," Zoro explained. "We can be together and still have our dreams."

"Then does that mean you'll be with me forever?" Luffy grinned, suddenly perked up again.

Zoro rolled his eyes, pulled his captain into an embrace. Luffy giggled as he snuggled against Zoro's neck, and Zoro pushed back his hat so he could kiss the top of Luffy's head. "Yeah, I'll be with you forever," he answered. "But you gotta make sure our dreams don't get in the way."

"I won't!" Luffy exclaimed, kissing Zoro's lips before squirming out of his arms and running back to the ship, tugging Zoro behind him. "No matter what, we're gonna be together forever, right?" he asked as they ran.

"Yes, Luffy."


	3. SanUso: Monophobia

**Title:** Monophobia  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> SanUso  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Fluff, language, boyxboy  
><strong>Summary:<strong> None  
><strong>Note:<strong> Written with the help of a One Piece headcanon blog on tumblr, and because my tumblr bro Shane is the one who submitted it. We also discussed the probability of said headcanon being true, hence why this ficlet was born. Written June 2011

* * *

><p>It seems like the crew doesn't know Usopp well enough.<p>

To guard the ship while they went in for supplies, Usopp drew the short straw and had to stay with Going Merry to protect it. At first, Usopp was glad to have a bit of quiet time to focus on some new inventions. But when everyone left, he realized that quiet was something he never really wanted to experience again.

So he sat in the gallery, curled up in a ball and listening to the silence. If he listened hard enough, he can hear the waves and the ship creak a little as it moved slightly. It was helping him keep calm and filled his mind with happy thoughts. Sometimes, storytelling affected his head and the situations he faced as the great Captain Usopp became his biggest fears.

"Someone come back soon," Usopp whimpered slightly.

He heard someone walk on the deck and instantly shot up off the floor. 'Ohnoohnoohno!' he thought. 'Someone's on the ship! What if it's a thief? No, no, what do I do?'

The footsteps reached the gallery door, pausing just outside. Usopp could see the shadows under the door and scrambled to hide under the table. He peeked out under the tablecloth as the door knob twisted, then scrambled back under it as the door crept open.

"Huh? Usopp?"

That voice! Usopp jerked up as his lips pulled back in a smile, but he seemed to forget where he was and slammed his head on the underside of the table. Cursing, he whined and nursed his head.

The tablecloth was lifted from the outside and Sanji peered in, his visible brow furrowed. "What are you doing under the table, Usopp?" he asked.

"Sanji!" Usopp cried. He leaped forward and nearly tackled Sanji into the counter top, his arms tight around Sanji's waist and his face barely crushed in his chest. Usopp's arms became tighter as he cuddled with Sanji on the kitchen floor.

"U-Usopp, let go! You're crushing me!" Sanji exclaimed, struggling to breathe.

The sniper loosened his arms, but he didn't let go. "What the heck is wrong with you, Usopp? You watched the ship for an hour tops!" Sanji yelled.

"I-I heard thieves! They were everywhere; I barely escaped with my life!" Usopp said.

"Liar," Sanji sighed. His right hand rested on the top of Usopp's head while his left searched for his cigarettes. He'd dropped the one he had when Usopp tackled him, and he was thankful it wasn't lit. "What are you doing cowering under the kitchen table? And tell the truth this time?"

Usopp didn't answer until Sanji found and lit a cigarette. "I got scared," Usopp whispered quietly.

"That's nothing new," Sanji sighed.

"But I thought the ship might be attacked! Or something could have happened!"

Usopp's arms became tight again and Sanji sighed, smoke floating through the air. "So you hid?"

"I panicked."

Shaking his head, Sanji's right hand moved down to pat Usopp on the back. "Well you're fine. If anyone comes close, we can kick their ass," he chuckled. "By the way, I brought back groceries. Mind helping me put them away?"

Usopp nodded furiously, even though he refused to let Sanji go. Sanji had to pry his arms away from his torso before he could lead him back to the dock. They held a bit of conversation as they brought all of their supplies up and found a place for them. When they finished, Sanji went off to do laundry. Usopp decided to work on his projects.

Sanji decided to grab the laundry from the mens cabin first, making faces as he scrubbed the various articles of clothing. The clothes smelled horrible, making Sanji scrub even harder. How did he go by them without knowing about the smell?

'Shit, this will take forever,' Sanji thought as he hung one shirt up to dry. He flexed for a moment to stretch his back then turned to the laundry. Usopp was sitting in front of the laundry bucket and staring at him, causing Sanji to shout in surprise. "Shit! Where did you come from?" he asked.

"I thought you could use some help," Usopp shrugged. "I'll hang them up if you want."

They grew silent as Sanji continued to stare in confusion, but he slowly nodded and sat back down to finish his task at hand. Usopp moved around the bucket until he was sitting right next to Sanji, their shoulders nearly touching. Sanji paused but continued his chore.

He placed a now wet vest in Usopp's lap, snapping the sniper out of his daze and making him scramble to his feet. Even as he stood, Usopp stayed right behind Sanji. 'He must still be frightened. Or he's really clingy for some reason,' Sanji thought. He brushed it off with a shrug and smiled as Usopp sat behind him and leaned against his back.

While he didn't know that Usopp suffered from a mild case of monophobia, Sanji figured that whatever made the sniper feel better was something he could deal with.


	4. SaNa: The Gentleman's Curiosity

**Title:** The Gentleman's Curiosity  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> SaNa  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Fluff, no dialogue  
><strong>Summary:<strong> None  
><strong>Note:<strong> This little ficlet was inspired by the song, Sweet Tangerine. I would call it that, but I have another SaNa idea that would go better with it. I also struggled with what to call this, I hope what I picked sounds good. Written June 2011.

* * *

><p>Watching a woman sleep like a stalker was not Sanji's usual style. He would scold any man who stared at a woman with lewd eyes as she innocently slept. Not only was it a violation of privacy, but if the woman didn't want said man to come close to her, then the habit could be considered criminal. And Sanji did not approve of criminals.<p>

Still, Sanji had given in to his curiosity when he realized the latch to Nami's room had been left open.

He had been in the room quite a few times. It wasn't as if Nami kept it off limits, but he often didn't invade her privacy, as a gentleman. That open latch had been an invitation and an oddity, as Nami nearly kept it shut at all times. Sanji had just peeked into the room to ensure his Nami-swan was alright, and upon realizing she was fast asleep, he had made a decision he normally thought was wrong.

Of course, Nami had fallen asleep when working on her maps, and being the gentleman he was, Sanji had quietly moved her to the couch. He vowed to leave the room when she was settled. But the sight of her sleeping face hypnotized him, prevented his feet from moving.

He continued to stare, he lost track of time as she slept. Eventually, her voice snatched him from his hypnotized state. She whispered slightly as she shifted, something along the lines of making maps and scolding Luffy for touching her tangerines, then turned her back towards Sanji and settled again.

Sanji chuckled and realized that he was also growing tired, and the kitchen still needed to be cleaned. Standing, he didn't realize he had sat down, Sanji touched the top of Nami's head and paused, as if expecting a response. He received silence, which he smirked at as he left the room.


	5. SaNa: Jump and Spin

**Title:** Jump and Spin  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> SaNa  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Fluff,  
><strong>Summary:<strong> "Ha! See Luffy, the Love Cook turns into a dancer at the sight of women."  
><strong>Note:<strong> Inspired by an animation found on deviantart: http:/ichigootaku .deviantart .com/favourites/#/d1fpu43 (be sure to take out the spaces). I quite love it, and you should go to deviantart and check it out! Written July 2011.

* * *

><p>Sanji sighed through his nose as he scanned his surroundings, looking for any sign of Nami or Vivi. The girls had gotten separated somehow in the middle of some crazy kind of chaos, and Sanji wanted to find them more than anything. Zoro could tease him all he wanted, Sanji only cared for their safety.<p>

"Oi, Luffy. We've gotta find the girls before you start demanding food," Sanji sighed in response when Luffy began to groan.

"Aahh, but I'm hungry…" Luffy complained, his tongue hanging out of his mouth and his body slouching. "Where did Nami and Vivi go?"

"Who knows," Zoro muttered.

Sanji resisted the urge to pull out his cigarettes, smoking in the desert just didn't sound very appealing to him right now. He continued to stare ahead, a breeze kicking up behind him, and in frustration he shoved his hands in his pockets. 'Where could they be?'

"Sanji-kun!"

Nami's voice suddenly echoed across the sand and Sanji glanced towards region it came from. Nami and Vivi were running towards them, closing the distance in just a few strides. Just as Nami jumped towards him, Sanji yanked his hands out of his pockets. It gave Nami more room to wrap her legs around his waist, as much as her flowing dancer skirt would let her, and let her hold him by his shoulders.

Getting over the initial shock, Sanji grinned as he grabbed a hold of Nami and began to spin. In her confusion, Nami gripped his body tighter and yelped until he stopped spinning. She pulled back, his hands resting on her hips, and glared at him. "Why did you start spinning? You scared me half to death!"

"I'm sorry, Nami-swan! I was just happy to see you," Sanji smiled.

She sighed and smacked him upside the head, smirking at him when his smile didn't falter. "Put me down. You're making a scene."

"Ha! See Luffy, the Love Cook turns into a dancer at the sight of women," Zoro laughed nearby. Luffy and Usopp began to giggle, Chopper too worn out from the heat to care.

"Shut up, mosshead!"


	6. SanUso: Bed Intruder

**Title:** Bed Intruder  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> SanUso, slight ZoLuZo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Fluff, slight language  
> <strong>Summary:<strong> When Sanji wakes up to make breakfast, he's surprised to find he's stuck.  
><strong>Note:<strong> Written July 2011.

* * *

><p>"Mmnn, damn."<p>

Sanji groaned, pushing his hair out of his face and rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake up. Morning always came too early when he slept, but Sanji brushed it off as his "cook duty." Waking up wasn't too hard, but today he felt dead tired, his body heavy.

After blinking a few times, he was still having a bit of trouble seeing straight, Sanji realized the heavy feeling wasn't because of a lack of sleep. In fact, the weight felt like it was holding him firmly between it and the hammock. Confused, Sanji's hands started tracing the form of the object above him.

He felt skin, the fabric of overalls, and curls of fuzzy hair, all belonging to one person. That's when he realized Usopp was nuzzling against his chest, his nose bending slightly as Usopp tried to hide his eyes. Usopp had both arms curled around Sanji's waist, his body settled between his legs from the waist down. One shoe was missing along with his bandana, his hair pointing in every direction possible. Other than nuzzling, Usopp was completely motionless.

Sanji felt his heart rate accelerate, his face becoming warm. Usopp had no reason to be laying in his hammock, no feasible explanation for his lack of clothing articles either. While Sanji wasn't bothered by the intruder, he tried as hard as he could to ensure all of his clothes were still intact around Usopp's body, happy to find that the only thing he missed was his tie.

It dawned on Sanji that he didn't have much room to move, or time to spare. Breakfast had to be made eventually. He sighed as his hands rested on the small of Usopp's back, unsure how to wake the sleeping sniper who didn't belong there in the first place. Had he snuck into bed with him?

"Oi, Usopp. Wake up," Sanji said as he yawned. He shifted his shoulders to make things more comfortable, but he wanted Usopp to wake up with it. Sanji was disappointed when Usopp remained unresponsive. His hands barely touched Usopp's body as they moved up and grabbed his upper back, but he was surprised that Usopp shivered at the feeling.

Sanji gave a gentle shake and grinned when Usopp moaned. "Five more minutes," Usopp said, holding onto Sanji tighter. Sanji frowned at his request, but part of him quietly agreed with Usopp.

"What're you dong in my hammock?" Sanji asked. He glanced at the couch next to the hammocks and realized Zoro and Luffy were sleeping on it, wrapped up in each other and snoring in unison. If they were women, or maybe resembled Usopp in this case, Sanji would have found it cute.

"I dunno," Usopp whispered. "Must've fallen or something."

If it had been a fall, Sanji would have woken up in the middle of the night when Usopp pinned him to the hammock. Plus Usopp had tangled himself in Sanji's limbs, so he knew Usopp was lying; He just didn't want to admit it.

"Whatever you say," Sanji said. "But I gotta make breakfast, so you're only getting those five minutes."

Usopp snuggled closer, his way of saying he understood. Sanji let his hands slide down his back, which made Usopp squirm a bit. He chirped a quiet laugh, so everyone around him could sleep, and started counting the minutes in his head.


	7. LuNa:  Rainy Thursday

**Title:** Rainy Thursday  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> LuNa if you really want it there.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T to be safe  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Angst, hurt/comfort, character death, a bit Luffy centric.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> To see their friend crumble is the utmost heartbreaking sight anyone has ever seen.  
><strong>Note:<strong> Written based around an Oridnary World cover by Red. Written June/July 2011.

* * *

><p>Nami decided that she never wanted to see Luffy like this again.<p>

It was a cold, rainy day outside the windows. The color grey permeated the rooms and colored everything in a cloud of dull black shades. When she opened the blinds, the color didn't change. The figure lying in bed didn't budge.

She crawled over the blankets and laid next to the body. "Luffy, it's time to get up," she whispered. "We have to get ready."

Luffy was already awake, staring at the ceiling with dry eyes. He didn't move, didn't say anything to her. This version of Luffy was probably the quietest version Nami had ever seen. She sighed and laid her head on his chest, doodling across his stomach abs, before speaking up. "Say something…"

He sighed through his nose, Nami lifted her head, and Luffy rolled out of bed in one silent motion, padding to the bathroom to wash up. She frowned as she watched his back before jumping out of bed herself.

It took Luffy a few minutes to come out of the bathroom, but he walked out the same way he'd walked in. Nami pointed to the clothes she had laid out for him and rushed off to finish her own preparations. Luffy dressed in silence. Together, they spent an hour getting ready, breakfast excluded, since Luffy hadn't been very hungry these past few days, but soon enough they were in the car on their way to their destination.

Nami looked at Luffy in the passenger seat. He was staring out the windshield much like he'd been staring at everything else these days, eyes still dry. "Luffy, at least blink. You're scaring me," Nami frowned.

He made a small noise in acknowledgement.

They soon arrived at the observance, one of the first cars to get there. And time passed slowly as more people showed up. Their friends arrived, mostly those he grew up with and those he met over the years. His friends, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Robin, Chopper, Brook, Franky, they were some of the most important people in his life. They were all here.

Some people were complete strangers to Luffy, like a man named Marco and the group of people he had brought with him. Luffy had only heard of him through stories, but he oddly felt connected to him, at least most connected out of most of the strangers he had never met.

Hushed words were spoken, speeches were given, and Luffy had remained quiet the entire time. After what seemed like an eternity, Nami ushered Luffy back to the car. They lead everyone else from the gathering, following behind the longer car in front of them. Luffy's eyes were still dry.

They had been driving for a while, eventually they reached a small, fenced in area with stones scattered throughout the patches of land. Concrete paths helped the cars get closer to a tent pitched over a hole in the ground. They all parked, grabbed their umbrellas to protect themselves from the falling rain, and walked to gather around the tent.

There was a path made for the men who carried a heavy casket under the tent. Luffy watched them closely, Nami's hand gripping his arm, and eventually they placed their charge on a metal stand and walked away. Everyone fell silent.

As one last speech was given, Luffy suddenly hunched forward and a choked noise bubbled out of his chest. Nami looked at him and frowned at the tears that fell down his face. He held it back for so long, it suddenly started to burst, and Luffy couldn't contain it any longer. The speech was drowned out by his cries and the rain that started to fall faster.

The crowd eventually faded, leaving Luffy with his closest friends. He continued to sob, now clinging to Nami in desperation. While it disturbed them all to see him like this, an utter mess about to collapse, they resolved to protect him from harm.

Nami looked to them all with tears of her own, which sprung tears in most of them as well, and together they managed to pull Luffy away from the safety of the tent. At first, he resisted, trying to pry himself free of their arms and run back to the dry spot, where they are leaving the one person he never wanted to leave. But he realized he cannot stay after much coaxing from his friends, and defeated he climbed into the car and rode back home with Nami. Their friends followed behind.

They all hoped Luffy would never have to experience another funeral, not for a long time.


	8. LuZo:  Rude Awakening

**Title:** Rude Awakening  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> LuZo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Implied sexual content, boyxboy, slight fluff  
><strong>Summary:<strong> No summary  
><strong>Note:<strong> Another Zoro birthday fic. I promised two! : D Written November 2011.

* * *

><p>"Oi, oi Zoro. Zoro, wake up!"<p>

The poking in Zoro's side was emphasized by Luffy's impatient voice and the tone that was just above a whisper. He wanted to knock the captain upside the head to keep his voice down before remembering they weren't sleeping in the men's cabin. Camping out in the aquarium bar was one way to avoid being watched by whoever was on watch last night (it would be their luck that Robin would stay in the Observation Room last night), but Zoro could barely see any light filter in the room. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Dunno," Luffy answered.

"Then why the hell did you wake me up?" Zoro exclaimed as he tried to sit up. He grunted when pain shot through his lower back; all too familiar yet still unpleasantly surprising. "Holy shit, Sencho, what did you DO to me last night?"

"Shishi, Zoro was REALLY into it," Luffy giggled. "I had a hard time keeping up for once."

Zoro turned on his side and pulled the blanket closer to his body, smirking to himself when Luffy all but gave it to him and continued to sit on the bench without caring about his nudity. "I'll assume you enjoyed it then?" Zoro asked.

"Mmn. But Zoro, guess what."

"Hmm? What is it?" Zoro could feel his body growing heavy again.

"Guess!"

"I don't wanna; just tell me."

"But that's boring! It's your birthday, you have to- Wait."

Zoro laughed. "Is that what I'm supposed to guess?" he asked.

"N-No-"

"You're a bad liar, Luffy."

Luffy pursed his lips and "booed" at Zoro, who reached out and curled an arm around his waist. "Quit making the face," Zoro sighed.

"Since Zoro knows today is his birthday-"

"Oi, of course I knew!"

"-he can get his present now!"

The rubberman pulled Zoro's arm off his waist and pulled him closer, dislodging the blanket and the swordsman from the couch. They tumbled to the floor with a thud, mostly vocal on Zoro's part due to the surprise. When Zoro opened his mouth to protest, Luffy flipped them over and leaned down for a kiss. Zoro instantly pushed against his face and silently wished Luffy didn't wrap both arms around his torso multiple times. "Oh hell no. Don't think we're doing it again and calling it a present!" Zoro exclaimed.

"But it's your birthday-"

"That doesn't mean anything, not when I can barely sit up straight!"

"…"

Luffy sighed, draped over Zoro as his body went limp. His arms retracted and snapped back into place before Zoro tried to push him off. "Get off, I'm going back to sleep," the swordsman growled.

"Eh? But it's morning!"

"It's still dark as far as I'm concerned."

"Zorooooo…"


	9. ZoSanUso:  A Restive Rendition

**Title:** A Restive Rendition  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> ZoSanUso  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Implied sexual content, filled with dialogue, and a LOT of room to fill in the blanks (or open to your interpretation).  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sanji and Usopp are waiting for Zoro with a surprise in wait.  
><strong>Note:<strong> I feel like such a copy cat (every time I read aech's fics, her style seems to show up in my writing). Written November 2011.

* * *

><p>"A-Are you sure he'll be here?"<p>

"His sense of direction isn't _that_ bad; at least I hope not."

"We're gonna be stuck here without him, aren't we?"

"Dunno. Can't really say it's a bad thing."

"How are we supposed to celebrate without- Hey! Wait 'til Zoro gets here!"

"Aww come on, we can get started at least."

"Just wait! He still has a couple minutes!"

"But I can't wait a couple minutes, not like this."

"O-Oi, quit moving! You're gonna-ah!"

"Oh? You're getting excited already."

"Shut-shut up! Don't move, don't -"

"Curly brow, you in- Oh."

"Ah, Zoro-kun-"

"Hah, stop-"

"Sorry to interrupt."

"Oh, nnn-"

"H-Hey, wait- Zoro-"

"Ah!"

"Usopp, quit moaning! The idiot just left the room!"


	10. SanUso:  Some Kind of Kink

**Title:** Some Kind of Kink  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: SanUso  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Boyxboy, implied sexual situations, language  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The crew has come up with a system to prepare for the part of Sanji and Usopp's relationship that no one wants to stick their noses in.  
><strong>Note:<strong> This was fun to write, but I also feel like it could be better. I have other things I'd like to finish right now, so if I feel its necessary I might come back to this. Written November 2011.

* * *

><p>Nami expected the banging noises from the kitchen and almost didn't look up from the newspaper in her hands until she realized that Zoro was currently lifting weights in the crow's nest and nowhere near Sanji. And the only other person that could be part of those noises-<p>

She sighed and let go of her newspaper to cover her face. "Oh God, they're not- Shit," she sighed, the newspaper thrown to the side as she lifted herself out of the lawn chair and glanced towards the other woman on the ship. "Robin, warn the others. I think Sanji and Usopp are going to make a beeline for the storage room."

"Are they the cause of the noises?" Robin asked without looking up from her book.

"I think so."

The archeologist closed her book crossed her arms as her eyes slipped shut, speaking up when nothing happened. "Franky, Brook, it seems Sanji and Usopp are hoping to use the storage room again. If you are in their path, I suggest you find some sort of cover," she said.

The door to the aquarium bar slammed open when Franky tried to run out to the deck. "Are you sure? Where are they?" he asked.

"In the kitchen," Nami replied, wincing when a loud bang echoed from the kitchen. "And they're approaching the door fast from the sounds of it."

"They're going to be on the deck any second now," Robin said. "Where is Brook and Luffy?"

Luffy emerged from his signature spot on Thousand Sunny's figurehead, pulling his straw hat over his head and looking at Nami in confusion. "Is Sanji gonna be busy with Usopp for long? I'm getting hungry," he frowned.

"I don't think you'll be getting food anytime soon."

The kitchen door suddenly opened and for once, the crew was surprised to find Sanji calmly walking out of the room and adjusting his tie. Usopp on the other hand was starting to scramble towards the men's cabin, red faced and completely unaware that the rest of the crew was watching him. Sanji, who was dragging on the last bit of a cigarette, stared at all of them without a hint of emotion.

"If it's alright, Usopp and I are going to be in the storage room for a while," he said, walking to one of the stair cases and throwing his used filter of the side of the ship. The door to the men's cabin was wide open, Usopp peeking around the frame as he waited for Sanji. And the cook seemed to like what he saw, making a quick dash to the door without a word from anyone else.

The sound of slamming wood against a door frame made the rest of the crew look at each other and sigh. Brook emerged from the other side of the cabin as the other door closed, chuckling under his breath. "Ah, it seems our cook and sniper are very lively this afternoon," he said.

Nami slapped herself gently, a sign that she was growing tired quickly. "I need something to drink. But I'm afraid to see what kind of state the kitchen is in," she whispered under her breath.

"Ah, no need to worry. It seems Sanji not only kept the mess to a minimum, but he also made snacks."

"Awesome! Food!"

* * *

><p>Zoro was completely lost in his own thoughts when he walked into the men's cabin and found Usopp completely stripped naked and covered up with one of Sanji's shirts, which fit his smaller form like some sort of night gown. He didn't speak up as he stared, catching the younger man blush a furious shade of red while reaching into his locker. His hands, clenched around that familiar wooden mask he wore when he was Sogeking, were just about to pull said mask out of his locker.<p>

They stood in silence for a moment, Zoro in the middle of wiping his face with the towel around his neck and Usopp stammering for words. "U-Umm, Zoro. I-I-I'm just… grabbing this," he whispered. He quietly closed his locker and crept to the other side of the room, giving Zoro the opportunity to see that the shirt was the _only_ thing Usopp was wearing, before opening the door to a storage room and running inside.

The door was only closed for a moment before Zoro relaxed, but he jumped at the sound of the cook's voice, especially when the pitch was slightly raised higher than normal and his shock was practically visible through the door. _**"What the hell?"**_


	11. Nakamaship:  Unnecessary and Annoying

**Title:** Unnecessary and Annoying  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> SanUso  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Because they sneak into everything- boyxboy, language, spoilers up to the current arc  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The men still have a hard time adapting to Franky's newest feature on his body.  
><strong>Note:<strong> I was gonna keep SanUso out, but it provided one of the better instances. _Please note that any story marked as Nakamaship focuses on the crew as a whole (with maybe some extra pairings on the side) and is only referring to general nakama interactions._ Also, written because tumblr just exploded with nipples and such. Written January 2012.

* * *

><p>During the night, and sleeping in the same room as seven other male crewmates, Usopp was willing to ignore the faint clicking noise as someone walked back into the men's cabin. It was dark outside, the room barely getting any light because of the lack of windows, so any kind of awkward movements or hushed curses aren't anything new when someone leaves to use the restroom.<p>

Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't trust the noise and think someone was coming to kill the entire crew, but his mind registered the noise as someone coming in to return to bed. He was too tired to really fight off an intruder anyway, and he knew they were safe as Zoro chose to sleep on the couch, so Usopp yawned and turned in his bunk to fall asleep again.

There was a slight curse from the doorway before another noise clicked and sudden light filled the room. Usopp, along with Sanji and Zoro, were practically jumping out of their spots in beds or couches and preparing to fight. "What the fuck- Damn it, Franky!"

"Ah, sorry," the cyborg whispered, rubbing his head before slightly shielding his chest to block a bit of the light emerging from his nipples. His lights were bright, almost blinding in the middle of the night, but behind his huge hands they all found it just a little easier to see. "I had to go to the bathroom, couldn't sleep with a full-"

"Why the hell does it matter? Get in bed and go back to sleep, shithead!" Sanji groaned from the bunk under Usopp's. "And quit using your damn lights to find your way around."

"Really, Franky, shouldn't you know where your own bunk is?" Usopp asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ah, well, it's hard to maneuver when it's dark and all," Franky explained. He moved slowly through the room, even getting a small noise of confusion from Luffy, before somehow crawling into his own bunk and turning off his lights. "Sorry, guys! Night!"

The men still awake groaned before flopping back and falling asleep again.

* * *

><p>The second time it happened, Sanji was scolding himself for not realizing it was inevitable.<p>

Of course, Franky was the one who woke up because of noises coming from one of the bunks. It was the farthest from him, and since the room was too dark to let him see what was going on, Franky could only hear slight gasps and muffled moans. His sleep-deprived brain refused to piece them together, but he sincerely hoped he wasn't hearing when he thought was sounds coming from Sanji and Usopp.

He wouldn't be surprised of course- he had walked in on them a few times and knew just as much as everyone else that they weren't entirely shy about their relationship since coming back to Thousand Sunny. They never had the gall to do anything while the majority of their crew was in the room either.

Franky leaned up just enough to turn towards the bunk and whispered under his breath before the lights on his chest activated. He sighed a bit and grumbled when the light seemed to make the occupants of the other bunks cry out, especially the ones farthest away. "Oi, Sanji-bro! Uso-bro! I thought we agreed you were gonna keep your hands to yourselves when we're all trying to sleep!"

Sanji, who was laying on top, lifted himself just enough to shrug his shirt off his shoulder a bit more. "Oi, quit with the lights! If we're not waking everyone up, you will!" he growled.

Usopp, moaning a little underneath him, seemed to have one leg swung outside the bunk. Franky was slightly pleased to see he is still wearing his pants, at least he hoped he was. "I told you this was a bad idea," Usopp whispered. "I'm going to bed, get your hands off-"

"Damn it, Franky. Turn off the lights already!"

"Zoro, tell Sanji and Usopp to stop making noises and go to sleep. I'm tired!"

"Oi, Luffy, you're the captain! You tell them!"

"Ah, Sanji! I told you hands off!"

* * *

><p>The last straw, the final nail in the coffin, came when Luffy rolled out of his own bunk and hit the floor with an unceremonious thud. Zoro was the only one that woke up to the sound, snorting and jerking forward a bit to look over the couch. He didn't really find it strange when Luffy grabbed onto the edge of the one of the bunks to pull himself up.<p>

The rubberman somehow managed to trip as he started walking to the door though, and halfway there he stopped and turned back to the bunks. "Franky," he started to whisper. "Franky, hey, Franky."

Franky stirred and called back, his voice coarse from sleep.

"Can you turn on your lights? I gotta pee."

"Oh for fuck's sake."

Sanji even made an exasperated sigh from his own bunk, arm flinging out to hang limply over the side. "Someone walk the captain to the bathroom. Just don't turn on those shitty lights."

"I'll do it," Chopper whispered. "Come on, Luffy. I have to go too."

"Are we gonna have to start making everyone use the damn bathroom before bed?"

Franky ignored them all and light flickered from his bunk, all of the men yelling at him. They even heard a noise from above, one of the girls signaling that they were being too loud. When Luffy and Chopper left the room, Zoro chucked his pillow at the cyborg and yelled. "Franky, either quit using the fucking lights or I'm cutting them out!"


	12. SanUsoNa: Behind Closed Doors

**Title:** Behind Closed Doors  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> SanUsoNa  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Implied relationship between three people, fluff  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Three nakama have gone missing on their own ship, which leads Robin down a road of reflection.  
><strong>Note:<strong> My unofficial BROT3. Because for some reason, as I wrote this, I really don't see them ever going into anything mature. Just Sanji chasing after both. Written January 2012.

* * *

><p>Upon walking into the women's cabin, Robin realized she had found the crew's missing navigator, sniper and cook. While she had been sent to find them, she couldn't bring herself to separate them. She even giggled a bit at their position. Sanji had found his way between them, his arms wrapped loosely around Nami as her hands touched his chest. Usopp molded against Sanji's back, had his arm around Sanji and his hand on Nami's hip. They were all asleep, holding each other close on Nami's bed.<p>

Robin closed the door behind her, even though the others were bound to stay away. Luffy might have barged in without thinking on more than one occasion, but the other men generally agreed that it was territory they refused to cross. Franky visited every once in a while, but never came inside.

Sanji and Usopp were the only ones brave enough to come inside, their motives completely innocent. Robin was well aware of the kind of relationship they started and how far they had gone- not very far at all. But she didn't argue when Nami invited them to late nights in the kitchen or when she snuck out to go down to Usopp's workshop. Robin only questioned Nami once, when the red haired navigator returned and closed the door a little too loudly.

Nami begged Robin to keep their relationship a secret, afraid of what the rest of the crew would think. She didn't tell Robin how it happened, how long it had been going on, or what Sanji and Usopp had to say about it. She just pleaded, even smiled when Robin promised to keep her lips sealed, and commented that the boys needed to know as well.

All of this flashed through Robin's head as she approached the trio and put a hand on Nami's shoulders. She preferred not to wake them all, but as she shook Nami and whispered, Usopp started to stir and pull her a bit closer. Sanji, feeling the movement, started opening his eyes.

They were all awake within moments, rubbing their eyes and clinging to each other lightly. Sanji mumbled something about dinner as Nami stood, Usopp moaning for more time to sleep. Robin smiled, telling the boys she would keep everyone else distracted while they escaped the cabin. Usopp was the hardest to move, his body shifting as Sanji pulled on his arm before he agreed to stand.

Robin walked out of the room with Nami behind her, smirking at what little conversation they had and walking to the deck. Luffy and Chopper needed a good story while Usopp relocated himself; Zoro and Franky needed someone to listen to as they eavesdropped. Brook, the only one Robin didn't really worry about, would only laugh if he learned of the truth, but he would be too busy asking Nami about her choice in underwear to pay attention. As she walked to the deck with Luffy and Chopper questioning her, she had already chalked up a victory, and glanced over her shoulder just in time to see Sanji and Usopp escape the women's cabin.


	13. ZoLuZo: Gear Third is a Bitch

**Title:** Gear Third is a Bitch  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> ZoLuZo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Implied misuse of gomu gomu abilities, language, and fluff.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> There were some things that Zoro wished Luffy would never do. Gear Third just happened to be one of them at this point.  
><strong>Note:<strong> Requested for Tezzie (I don't know how long ago). Written December 2011.

* * *

><p>Zoro made a mental note to ensure Luffy would never use Gear Third for an extended amount of time ever again. His reasoning was simple and easily explained by the now tiny version of Luffy that had curled up in his lap. He wasn't bothered by the way Luffy's eyes drooped as if he was hanging between reality and dreamland; he wasn't bothered by the way Luffy gently clutched his shirt as he started to snore. Zoro was merely bothered by his size, or the amount of time Luffy had spent in this stage.<p>

Their last marine fight took quite a toll on the young captain. He'd used Gear Third for at least half an hour until the marines finally fled. Then he decided it would be fun to play with Usopp and Chopper and expanded both arms for at least an hour or more. By the time he finished, Zoro decided it was time for some alone time, but it was cut short when Luffy tried to stretch his neck and reach below his waist to expand other parts. Zoro stopped him before he even had a chance. When his efforts went in vain and his limbs returned to normal size, Luffy started shrinking, leaving Zoro with a lap full of sleepy child.

Sighing, Zoro put a hand on Luffy's head, blinking in surprise when his hand covered the top and more of Luffy's hair. "Oi, Luffy. You can't be serious," he stated, hoping his captain would hear him before slipping into a state of unconsciousness.

Luffy didn't respond and continued snoring, trying his hardest to bury his face in Zoro's torso. The older sighed and struggled to stand up, carrying Luffy out of the aquarium bar in hopes of dumping him off in the men's cabin. He was surprised to see Chopper taking a nap on the lawn and Usopp lying close by. Giving the now tiny Luffy to them didn't seem like a bad idea.

Zoro didn't say anything as he gently placed Luffy on the ground between Usopp and Chopper. Luffy made a mewl of distress as Zoro tried to stand, slinging his arms up and latching onto Zoro's shirt one more time. Usopp sat up and watched Luffy snap forward and cling to Zoro. "What happened to him?" he asked. His eyes suddenly went wide and he lowered his voice to a whisper. "You didn't use Gear Third to-"

"You better not suggest what I think you're suggesting. And honestly, we were in there for a minute tops! You really think sex works that fast?" Zoro growled, pulling on Luffy to pry him off. "Shit, he's not letting go."

"Mmm, Zoro! I wanna sleep," Luffy whined. His arms snaked around Zoro's torso and tied themselves into a knot.

The older pirate stomped his foot in frustration, cursing and yelling at Luffy as he pulled on his legs. "Damn it, Luffy! You're not talking a nap hanging from my body," he snapped. "Get off already!"

Usopp sat up as Zoro tried to pry the captain off his upper body. He giggled as Luffy's arms continued to stretch and Zoro got angry, trying not to wake Chopper. When Luffy slipped out of Zoro's grasp and snapped back to his body, knocking the wind out of his swordsman and bowling him over, Usopp burst into laughter. "Shut up, Usopp! You're not helping."

Angered by the rubber man hanging from his torso, Zoro decided to ignore Luffy's snores and Usopp's chuckles, heading to the crow's nest so he could train.

"Zoroooo…. I'm hungryyy…"

The clanking noise of his weights helped Zoro drown out Luffy's complaints, helped him focus more without losing count. The smaller version of Luffy could find something to occupy his time, he was pretty simple minded and easily entertained.

Zoro realized his captain intended on including him though, especially when one of the weights nearly crashed on his foot. The swordsman just barely dodged in time, taking a moment to pull his foot away and gawk before glaring at Luffy. "What the hell, Luffy? How did you pick up my weights; they're bigger than you are!"

Luffy grinned and his signature laugh chimed through his teeth. "Zoro, play with me! I'm bored," he said, starting to fidget and twist in his seat.

"No. I'm busy," Zoro replied. He placed his weights back where they belonged and moved on to a different exercise. Push-ups would be fine, just one hand would be better. Zoro laid flat on the floor before pushing himself up with one hand. He was a bit surprised when Luffy jumped on his back, even though Luffy felt like he only weighed about ten pounds in his opinion. "What are you doing?"

"I'm bored," Luffy replied. "Play with me!"

Zoro didn't stop moving, but he leaned to the left a bit, feeling Luffy tumble off his side. It was kind of fun messing with Luffy in this smaller form, but Zoro was still upset that the rubber man ruined their alone time with his fun and games. "Zoro's mean!" Luffy cried.

"Come back when you're big again. Until then, go bug someone else," Zoro sighed, still doing push-ups.

The smaller boy frowned, trudging to the latch in the floor and dropping down to the deck below. There was a slight crash, which made Zoro jump, but he knew Luffy was fine when the rubber man called out for Usopp and Chopper. Zoro chuckled under his breath without stopping.

His workout didn't take long, after finishing the push-ups Zoro decided he was done. He quickly wiped off with a towel and jumped down to the lawn, where bangs could be heard from the kitchen. Zoro didn't like the sound of it, or the fact that his captain was nowhere to be found. Either he'd reverted back, or he was pestering someone. That someone just happened to be the cook.

"Oi, shitty swordsman! Take it back!"

For once, Sanji was not talking about an insult. He had grabbed Luffy and managed to curl him into a ball, anything to prevent him from grabbing anymore food. When Zoro walked into the room, the cook launched Luffy at him, hitting Zoro's chest. "What the hell are you doing, cook?" Zoro demanded as Luffy snaked both arms around his neck, hanging from his torso again.

"Your shitty charge won't stop sneaking food," Sanji growled. "Take him outside or something until he turns back to normal!"

Zoro grumbled but walked back outside. Luffy looked up at him with hope in his eyes, face split in a grin. "Can Zoro play now? Usopp left to work with Franky and Chopper's busy."

"Geez, I can't leave you alone for more than five minutes…" Zoro sighed. "Hurry up and go back to normal, Luffy. You're a huge pain in the ass when you're like this."

"Zoro doesn't like me when I'm small?" Luffy pouted, his bottom lip sticking out. The swordsman almost felt his heart melt at the young pirate's appearance, but he wouldn't falter. The captain was good at getting his way, usually when Zoro felt like he couldn't refuse. He wanted to prove a point, but he couldn't resist the way Luffy was looking up at him much longer.

Sighing, Zoro realized the captain was genuinely hurt by his words, the thought that this was no surprise crossing his mind briefly as he reached down to grab Luffy. He grabbed Luffy under his arms and lifted him off the ground, shifting the rubber boy and cradling him like a child. "That's not it. I like you no matter what, Sencho. When you're two feet tall, when you're limbs are twice the size of your body-"

"When I stretch, especially when it happens during-"

"Yes-well… Okay, that's pushing it."

The pout returned to Luffy's features, but Zoro ensured no one was looking as he kissed his forehead and pulled on his cheek to make him smile. "Quit making the face. I hope you're tired cause I'm gonna go take a nap and I don't plan on putting you down."

Luffy beamed as he stretched both arms and legs to wrap around Zoro's torso and loosely tying them into knots. "Zoro can't put me down if I'm attached to him!" he laughed.

Zoro chuckled, lifting Luffy a bit more as he walked to the men's cabin. "Nah, guess not. But it's not like I'd want to do it anyway."


	14. SanUso:  Don't Ask Don't Tell

**Title:** Don't Ask Don't Tell  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> SanUso  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Boyxboy, implied sexual content, no dialogue, present tense.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> An overactive imagination can be a guy's best friend.  
><strong>Note:<strong> Written for onepieceyaoi100 on LJ, but it was ineligible for the week. Written April 2012.

* * *

><p>It was an innocent look through what he thought was his locker. Chopper wanted some candy, hidden away from prying eyes and Luffy's stomach, when he walked into the men's cabin. He was giggling when he opened the locker and rooted through the items, a bit puzzled by the unfamiliar items he didn't recognize when he found it, some kind of colorful and mechanical looking device. When he pulled it out to get a good look at it, he felt the fur across his face turn bright red at the phallic implications.<p>

Chopper noticed the shape and what it was crafted to look like almost immediately, tossing it around and squeaking in terror when it started making a crazy _whrrrr_ noise and buzzed in his hooves. It fell to the floor as he jumped back and hid behind the couch, his eyes glued on the vibrating object.

Sanji walked in just as Chopper started to look closer. "Oi, what's that noise? It's kind of ridiculous," Sanji said. His eyes landed on the buzzing item moving across the floor, cheeks blazing in color. Chopper watched as he ran forward and reached down to throw it in the still open locker, thankfully stopping the buzzing noise as the door slammed shut.

They were quiet, Sanji keeping his eyes on the lockers to hide his embarrassment. "Chopper…"

"...Y-Yes?"

"You didn't see that. Don't tell Usopp you saw that."

Chopper blinked, wondering what Usopp had to do with the strange looking object only to remember that it was Usopp's locker that said object had come from. He squeaked once again, nodding furiously and running out of the room, candy forgotten.

Sanji, left to open the locker and make sure the object was in fact done buzzing, sighed as he rubbed his face and wondered how Chopper even managed to get into Usopp's locker. He was considering asking Nami for a lock, or at least hiding the device under his pillow, when Usopp walked into the men's cabin. "I just saw Chopper run out of here, what happened?" he asked, noting Sanji's ears turning red. "Are you alright?"

"Usopp," Sanji mumbled, "you can sew, right?"

"Yeah…? Why?"

Reaching into the locker once again, Sanji grabbed the object and pulled it into view, watching the play of confused to utterly embarrassed that played across Usopp's face. "We're gonna have to hide this somewhere other than your locker. Preferably in some kind of pouch or something that's not insanely obvious like this shitty bright blue color."

"S-Sure, but you're the one that picked it out. If anyone's to blame for the color, it's you."

They were quiet, Usopp walking forward to grab it out of Sanji's hands. He looked over it and his locker, a little bothered by the dent that seemed to start forming on the inside, before looking at Sanji. "We should come up with a new hiding spot. After we use it."

Sanji nodded, his blush fading a bit as he grinned and Usopp walked away to lock the door.


	15. ZoLuZo:  Sharing is Caring

**Title:** Sharing is Caring  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> LuZo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Boyxboy, fluff  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Luffy? Sharing? Funny idea, isn't it?  
><strong>Note:<strong> Written for onepieceyaoi100 on LJ, and it's an indirect sequel to Don't Ask Don't Tell. Written April 2012.

* * *

><p>"I don't like sweet stuff like that."<p>

"But Zoro, I brought it for you to eat too."

"And as much as I'm baffled by the idea of you sharing, I don't like it."

Luffy's shoulders fell as he pouted at Zoro, popping a piece of chocolate into his mouth without a second thought. "But you've had chocolate before. You licked it off my hand when it melted."

"Tch, that's different. You were making a mess of yourself," Zoro said. "If I didn't clean it off you, you would've made an even bigger mess."

Blinking, Luffy hung his head a bit, but as his eyes landed on the chocolate in his hands he grinned. "So will you eat chocolate if I make a mess?" he asked, eyes filled with devious curiosity.

The implications made Zoro raise an eyebrow. "What are you getting at?" he asked.

Luffy didn't speak up before rubbing a piece of chocolate across his cheek. He grinned as Zoro's eyes grew wide and a hand shot forward to stop him, only instead of scolding Zoro just muttered something about "being a troublesome captain" and lapped at the chocolate smear.

Luffy giggled, popping the chocolate in his mouth when Zoro moved back and diving forward to press their lips together. They moved at a hungry pace, Luffy forcing the half melted chocolate into Zoro's mouth and pushing both hands across Zoro's body.

The clamor of hooves approached fast, Zoro moving fast to shove Luffy away just as a blushing Chopper sped by. He panted for a second, looking in confusion at Chopper's flushed face, before looking back at Luffy. "What's wrong with him?"

Luffy shrugged, throwing himself at Zoro again and pressing at his lips to demand his candy back.


	16. SanUso:  Giving and Receiving

**Title:** Giving and Receiving  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> SanUso  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Boyxboy, language, hilarity?  
><strong>Summary:<strong> None  
><strong>Note:<strong> Written for onepieceyaoi100 on LJ, so it is under 300 words. Written March 2012.

* * *

><p>"Hell. No."<p>

Usopp frowned, crossing his arms over his chest and refusing to pay attention to the shiver going down his spine. He was growing impatient with Sanji, who just moments ago panted and nearly begged for Usopp to keep touching and kissing and doing all of the right things to his body. The cook was completely responsive and more than willing to let Usopp do what he pleased until curious fingers reached an area he refused to let anyone touch.

"C'mon Sanji, you're always telling me how good it feels, at least let me try it once?" Usopp asked, silently wishing the cook would stop leaving him hanging.

His answer was an even harder glare and a pout, Sanji's hands reaching back to cover his rear. "You wanna do anything like that, you find someone else. My ass is off limits," he grumbled. "In case you don't remember, you're the only guy I'd ever touch in a sexual way. That doesn't mean I'm willing to bottom for it."

Sighing and looking over their naked forms once more, Usopp let his shoulders slump and he touched Sanji's arm. "Can I still take the lead?" he asked.

Sanji chuckled, tugging Usopp closer and falling back so they lay on the floor. He pushed one knee between Usopp's thighs, rubbing just enough to tease him, and bit Usopp's bottom lip. Usopp wiggled and practically shrieked in response to Sanji's actions, his mouth twisted in a devious grin and hands resuming their previous tasks.


	17. SanjixGin:  Encounters

**Title:** Encounters  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> SanjixGin  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T?  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Boyxboy, slight angst  
><strong>Summary:<strong> None  
><strong>Note:<strong> Happy birthday Ewim! I never thought I would write what I can only call my Sanji pairing before SanUso (And for once- this doesn't have any SanUso in it)! I hope you enjoy it! Written March 2012.

* * *

><p>One shopping trip was not supposed to lead to one night in a hotel room, where Sanji found himself so lost in the body of a companion that he lost track of time. He wasn't sure what happened, how he'd managed to stop watching the clock, but he knew he had to get out of the room before the crew became suspicious.<p>

Sanji slipped into the small bathroom and checked himself in the mirror. The various hickeys and bruises that decorated his upper body made him thankful he wore a long sleeved shirt and jacket, his tie lost somewhere by the door or on the lamp. He was still wearing his pants, his shirt just on the other side of the bathroom door.

There was a noise coming from the bed, his companion still sleeping completely covered by the blankets. The fabric moved as a moan escaped, making Sanji freeze where he stood. A brief pause gave the figure in the bed a chance to fall asleep again. Sanji exhaled in relief.

Considering the possibility of waking his companion as a time bomb, Sanji dressed quickly and made himself presentable to the public eye. He nodded at himself in the mirror and moved quietly through the room, his eye focused on the bed. As much as he wanted to leave before his companion woke up, he felt guilty, his body traveling to the side of the bed on its own. He leaned down, pulling the blankets back to push his lips against black hair.

"Mmmn, Sanji?" A moan escaped the blanket, Sanji flinching backwards and feeling a little bittersweet. The figure in the bed pushed the blanket back some more, revealing his familiar face with dark circles under his eyes. Those circles, which Sanji would always remember despite his claims that he was getting enough sleep, belonged to Gin.

"I have to go. I was supposed to leave last night," Sanji whispered. "The crew is gonna wonder where I went and why I didn't get back to the ship."

"I'm still a little surprised you're part of that Straw Hat pirate's crew," Gin chuckled, reaching up to grab the tie that still hung from the lamp. "You should have come with Krieg, as much as he might have messed the restaurant up."

Sanji shrugged, tying the fabric around his neck in a matter of seconds as Gin sat up. "So… Should we ever meet again," he started, "you'll have to make sure I get back to the crew on time."

"I don't see you for a long time and you expect me to just let you go?" Gin said.

"Well I don't expect you to basically kidnap me and seduce me," Sanji said. "But we'll have to do this again. Only next time let's go out for dinner too."

Gin nodded, accepting the kiss Sanji gave on his forehead before watching the blond walk towards the door. He said goodbye, even waved a little, as Sanji turned and regarded him with a nod before leaving. When the door closed, Gin rubbed his face with his hands, hiding the smile that crossed his face.


	18. SanUso and ZoLuZo:  Screaming Match

**Title:** Screaming Match  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> SanUso and ZoLuZo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Language, slight violence, implied sexual content and general hilarity  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Everyone knew four of their crew members were going to cause a bit of chaos, but they never expected to find themselves dragged into it. Then again, there were quite a few things they weren't expecting.  
><strong>Note:<strong> Oh this was so fun to write- Most of it done during an extremely boring history class. Also done for Tori on tumblr. Written March 2012.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you two doing out here? Weren't you with Sanji and Zoro?"<p>

Luffy and Usopp glanced at each other, both conflicted about what just happened to them. Their cheeks puffed out and red told Nami they were just caught in the middle of something, and considering their appearances Nami knew who they were caught with.

Both boys looked disheveled and lacked clothes of their own. Luffy was wearing his signature shorts, the button open and exposing a bit of his pelvic bone. Both shoes and shirt were missing, hat hanging over his shoulders by the string around his neck. His body, mostly his arms and back, were covered with reddening marks and long nail scratches.

Usopp's appearance didn't look any better. With his bandana gone, his hair stuck out at various angles. He was wearing the shirt Sanji had on during lunch, the cook's tie hanging loosely around his neck. The ends of his boxers, the only bit of clothing that seemed to belong to him, were hanging out from the bottom hem of Sanji's shirt. They were high enough to expose finger-shaped bruises on his thighs, his own set of hickeys hiding under his shirt.

Since Sanji and Zoro were arguing outside the aquarium bar, where the rest of the crew had gathered after their shouting match started, Nami only assumed the men started one of their crazy screaming matches during sex. Again.

Usopp was the first to speak up as he shot a heated glare at Luffy. "Zoro started insulting Sanji while he let out his cries of ecstasy," he said, voice hoarse and starting to crack. "And Sanji couldn't ignore him."

"Sanji's the one who barged into our storage room! Zoro just kept telling me he wanted to go faster, and he was really close to coming-"

"Yeah, I was this close to finishing with Sanji!" Usopp exclaimed, stressing his point with two fingers held nearly a centimeter apart from each other. "And look what he did to my legs! He wouldn't have done this and stopped you guys if Zoro had kept his mouth shut!"

"Zoro was just being loud! He does that when I-"

"-don't care, I can barely-"

"-why do you care? Sanji said-"

"-wanna know why you were in the opposite storage room anyway!"

Nami and Robin, both innocent bystanders as they tried to get information out of the younger men, sighed as they argued. Brook and Chopper were sitting close by, hoping the women could solve the problem before things got out of hand. They could all hear Franky trying to chase Sanji and Zoro down, faces turning pink at some of the dialogue and hoping the swordsman and cook were not running around the ship naked.

"What is with Zoro and him wanting to prove he's 'better' than we are when it comes to sex?" Usopp demanded, voice now a comical pitch as it cracked.

"I don't know! I wanna know why Zoro says he's better- has he had sex with Sanji before?"

"Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"He says I'm better than Sanji, and he would only know if-"

"That was a lie, idiot! He was just trying to insult Sanji!"

"Oh my god, I need a drink," Nami mumbled, reaching up to rub her face as the boys continued to argue.

"I wouldn't leave the room. Not until Franky stops our cook and swordsman from fighting," Robin said. "This could be a while."

"Sh-Should we help him?" Chopper asked, wincing at the noise that sounded like splitting wood followed by a shout and Franky yelling.

Luffy and Usopp started to lean closer to each other, their words heated and both ready to throw punches, ignoring the rest of the crew.

Nami growled, throwing her hands in the air as she started pacing the aquarium bar. "Bunch of idiots! I swear, this is-"

"Oh my, I think Zoro just knocked Franky overboard."

"Take that back! You wouldn't tell Sanji to stop feeding me!"

"Try me!"

"Ah, Nami! Luffy just tacked Usopp!"

"Yohohohoho! Things are so lively around here!"

"Brook, you're not helping!"

The navigator, fed up with the chaos of the bar, nearly broke the door hinges when she pulled open the door, but she immediately screamed and covered her face. "Ahh! My eyes!"

"Oh, Sencho, could you-"

"Luffy-san! Usopp-san! Please stop!"

"Brook, grab Luffy!"

"Oi, get off, that hurts!"

"Sencho, Zoro and Sanji are-"

"Can SOMEONE help Franky back on the ship!"

Brook and Chopper worked together to separate the captain and sniper, who were both red in the face and struggling to keep whatever bits of clothes they had on their bodies. Robin told Nami she had already started on helping Franky out of the water and over the side of the ship.

"You two, go find your boyfriends and make them stop!" Nami yelled, pointing at the open doorway as the noises started to quiet themselves. "Take them somewhere secluded, somewhere AWAY from each other, and calm them down. I don't care WHAT you have to do, just make sure it's done!"

Luffy and Usopp, who were set on their feet as Brook and Chopper gently set them down, looked at Nami in fear before running out and grabbing Sanji and Zoro. Both of the older men hardly resist, snapping an insult or two as they were dragged away. Luffy pulled Zoro to the men's cabin, Usopp took Sanji to the workshop.

Nami watched from the doorway, both arms crossed over her chest and eyes focused on the mast because Zoro and Sanji were still walking away without pants, as Chopper grabbed her leg and Brook moved to look out from her side. "Ah, they seem to have settled down already," Brook said quietly.

"Highly doubt it. I get the feeling you guys won't be able to go to the men's cabin for a while. Sanji and Usopp are fine, at least I can go get that drink without having to see them," Nami sighed.

"D-Do you think they'll be alright? What if Sanji and Zoro really hurt each other?" Chopper asked. "And Usopp's bruises looked really bad. He should probably rest for a while."

"Do not worry, Chopper-san. I'm sure Sanji-san meant no harm," Brook said. "Plus, if Zoro-san and Luffy-san are in the men's cabin, then any insults probably will not be heard."

Franky emerged over the side of the ship, pulling himself over and falling to the deck to take a moment to breathe. "Damn, Roronoa's strong. He caught me off guard," he panted. "I wasn't expecting him to throw me like that either! Especially when he's naked. No one told me I was gonna have to intervene if anyone ran around without clothes on."

"Sorry Franky, but I'm not going anywhere near them. It's hard enough to do such a thing when they're fully clothed," Nami said. "Either way, I'm thirsty. Robin, let's go get something to drink."

"Actually, I think I am going to keep an eye out and make sure the boys don't start fighting again," Robin said. "Franky will also need help should anything happen."

"I think I'm going to prepare some bandages and ointments if the guys need anything," Chopper mumbled mostly to himself, already trotting towards his office. "I really hope Usopp's bruises are gonna be alright."

Nami watched the small group disperse, Brook following Chopper to the kitchen in hopes of tea while Franky and Robin walked towards the upper decks. The redhead sighed and shook her head, silently thankful she couldn't hear any kind of noises from the rest of her nakama, before making her way to the kitchen as well.


	19. SanUso:  Morning Glory

**Title:** Morning Glory  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> SanUso  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Boyxboy, fluff  
><strong>Summary:<strong> None  
><strong>Note:<strong> Written for onepieceyaoi100 on LJ, so it is under 300 words. Written March 2012.

* * *

><p>Despite the little voice in the back of his head telling him that he was in a bad position as the sun shined, Sanji paid no attention to it. Any kind of blackmail or point-and-laugh dogging would be worth the few minutes of peace and quiet he was experiencing with Usopp lying naked in his arms.<p>

Of course, had he listened to his head last night when Usopp climbed the ladder to relieve him of night watch, Sanji wouldn't be there. Instead of doing the more rational thing, Sanji let Usopp talk- no, more like influence- him into staying just a little bit longer, the sniper using hands and lips and a low voice against Sanji's weary body. While Sanji was ready to sleep before Usopp arrived in the crow's nest, having Usopp turn his body into a seductive weapon was something he couldn't resist.

He was still slightly uneasy about it when he thought about Zoro appearing to start his morning workout, but there was something about the way Usopp pushed against his chest and murmured in his sleep that made all his fears disappear. Usopp's grip on Sanji's side tightened as he resettled and Sanji used his own leverage on his waist to pull him closer. Moaning, Usopp's eyes fluttered open and he yawned as he woke up, making a little face and blushing when their bodies brushed together. Sanji laughed when Usopp uttered an embarrassed and half-hearted complaint before pressing their lips together.

Eventually, after their lips were red and they were out of breath, Sanji pulled Usopp even closer and covered their bare shoulders with their shared blanket. He pushed another kiss to Usopp's forehead, the sniper falling asleep again, before he mumbled, "Good morning."


	20. SaNa:  Cakes and Jam

**Title:** Cakes and Jam  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> SaNa  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Fluff, slight language  
><strong>Summary:<strong> None  
><strong>Note:<strong> My Sweetest Day present for my boyfriend last year. Written September-October 2011.

* * *

><p>Sanji was having an extremely hard time keeping his concerns to himself as he stared at the kitchen door. For the past two hours, Sanji had been locked out without warning, he was sure of it. And everyone else was in on it. Every time Sanji approached the door, someone jumped in and pulled him away. Luffy asked him to play, Usopp wanted to know his opinion on his latest invention, even Zoro jumped up to ask for a spar. Granted, the interactions with his crewmates were a nice distraction, but Sanji had important business to take care of.<p>

'_The tangerines Nami-swan gave me are bound to go bad soon; I have to make her something with them before it's too late,'_ Sanji thought. _'But how am I supposed to get in there if someone is locking me out?'_

He had everything planned from the moment he finished breakfast and served everyone their food. He left the kitchen for just a few minutes, imagining some sort of orange cake with hints of lemon, only to come back to a locked galley. At least, that's when everyone started to get in his way. He wasn't happy with it.

It had to be one of the girls, even though Sanji didn't know what kind of reason they would have for doing such a thing. Robin understood Sanji wanted to make something for Nami today; he even let her know the day before in hopes that Robin could keep Nami occupied for a while. Sanji also had a hunch that Chopper was somehow involved due to his absence on the deck. It was so strange and nerve-wracking.

'_I don't care who is in there. I've gotta get started on Nami's cake before lunch! Luffy's bound to start pestering me about it soon,'_ he thought, reaching for the galley handle and making sure no one was around. He let his shoulders relax as his fingertips just barely touched the doorknob. Finally, some progress had been made.

Or so Sanji liked to think, as the door jerked open and Chopper walked out as if everything had been completely fine. He glanced up at Sanji and twitched, obviously a little spooked by the cook, but he quickly brushed it off as best as he could. "S-Sanji! What are you doing?" he asked.

Sanji, whose hand was still reaching to the spot where the door handle had been, recovered in the blink of an eye. "I've been waiting to get in the damn kitchen. What's going on in there?" he asked.

"Ah, nothing. Just… umm…" Chopper started to say. He was obviously covering up for someone.

Sighing, Sanji wasn't in the mood for whatever Chopper was hiding, and let a hand fall to rest on the reindeer's hat. "Don't worry about it, just let me get to the kitchen. The stupid captain is gonna start asking about lunch, so do me a favor and keep him busy," he said.

Chopper silently nodded and ran away from the kitchen doorway to find Luffy. Sanji took the opportunity to look in the kitchen and see both Robin and Nami sitting at the table. Everything was already taken care of from breakfast, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It was utterly confusing for Sanji, who masked it with calls to the ladies. "Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Are you waiting for a snack?"

"Not really, Cook-san. We've just been caught up in reading," Robin said, flipping a page in the book in front of her.

Nami placed the newspaper on the table and smiled. "Lunch will be ready soon, right? I'm fine with waiting until then," she said. "I think I'll go take a bath while I wait. Zoro isn't busy, is he?"

Sanji had to laugh, he knew where her question was going, and happily sent her off as she left the room. When the door closed again, Sanji turned to Robin and immediately started asking questions. "What happened in here? Why were you and Nami-swan in here? Did you say anything to her?" he asked, trying to sound like a gentleman yet wondering how long it would be before his concerns took over.

"Do not worry, Cook-san. She knows nothing about your plans," Robin smiled. "Although I have been wondering when you would be coming back to the kitchen to work on her surprise. Where have you been?"

"Every damn distraction in the world decided to come between me and the door," Sanji sighed. "Robin-chwan, I hate to ask so much of you, but lunch is going to be served soon-"

"I'd be happy to help you," Robin said. "I suppose it is only fair for not escorting Nami elsewhere. What would you like me to do?"

Sanji told Robin just what to do for lunch as he prepared the ingredients for a cake. He had to work rather fast, as fast as he could, to ensure the job would be finished before anyone came in looking for food. He was surprised to find that once he got started on lunch, Robin completely understood and took over the job. All he had to do was make Nami's cake. And while Sanji wasn't always making cakes, the process felt like it only took minutes to complete. He only realized time had gone by when Robin informed him that lunch was ready.

Just as Sanji was putting the cake in the fridge, where Luffy wouldn't be able to see it and therefore unable to eat it, he spotted something out of the ordinary. A jar, filled with what looked like an orange colored jam, was peeking out behind the milk. Sanji had no idea where it came from and he was sure he didn't buy it at the last island. "Where in the world…?"

"Oh, that would be mine," Robin suddenly said from the other side of the room. "I was afraid someone would find it though, so I thought it would be best to hide it behind the milk. It's not a problem, is it?" she asked.

"Ah, no. It's fine," Sanji smiled. He set the cake down inside the fridge and shut the door just as Luffy ran into the room demanding food. He had to scold the rubberman for nearly eating everything before anyone else could walk in, grinning as he realized everything had gone rather smoothly.

XXXXXXXX

Sanji had agreed to give Nami her cake after dinner, so when everyone had finished and ran out the galley that night, he grabbed her attention and asked her to sit down. "What is it, Sanji-kun?" she asked.

Smiling, Sanji reached into the refrigerator and pulled out the cake he had made. "I made something for you," he said as he walked closer and put the cake on the table. Nami clapped her hands in delight, thanking Sanji as she touched the cake and fingered just a small taste of the icing. She squealed as the cream melted in her mouth and her reaction made Sanji dance.

"Wait, I have something for you too," Nami said after relishing in Sanji's gift.

The cook stopped dancing in confusion, but gasped when the orange jar from the fridge was placed on the table next to the cake. "Isn't that-" he started to say.

"It's homemade. Bellemere's traditional tangerine jam recipe," Nami said with a smile. "Made entirely from scratch."

Sanji stared at the jar then smirked. Nami had snitched some of her own tangerines when he wasn't paying attention and made him something extraordinary. "So that's why the kitchen was closed this morning," he said.

Nami nodded, grabbing some bread and a butter knife, handing them to Sanji. "Go ahead and try it. It's the best jam I've ever tasted, courtesy of Bellemere."

He was well aware that Nami's foster mother had not made the jam itself, but he understood the meaning and wasted no time getting a taste. Nami was right; it was the best jam Sanji would ever taste.


	21. SanUso:  Mind Game

**Title:** Mind Game  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> SanUso  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Boyxboy, implied sexual content, no dialogue, present tense.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> An overactive imagination can be a guy's best friend.  
><strong>Note:<strong> Written for onepieceyaoi100 on LJ, so it is under 300 words. Written March 2012.

* * *

><p>There's something odd about the noises Usopp is making from the opposite side of the kitchen, grabbing Sanji's attention when they start making his heart race. Usopp is practically moaning, not so successful in hiding it, while he sits on his hands and quakes in his seat. His projects are forgotten, understandable, while he tries to play it off like nothing is wrong.<p>

Sanji isn't entirely sure what's got the sniper hot and bothered, but he tries to finish the dishes a little bit faster. When the dishes are done, he can lock the kitchen door and jump. He can lick, tease, nip, suck, touch-

A shiver rolls down his spine when Usopp lets out a particularly loud noise. Sanji curses when the plate in his hand falls back into the sink, thankfully not breaking. He can feel himself turn red and his fingers start to twitch, especially as Usopp starts to whisper his name. The mental images of what could be happening behind him fill Sanji's brain, his own perverted giggling threatening to start bursting out of his chest. The thought of Usopp underneath him, head thrown back and mouth open as he cried out, legs clenched around Sanji in desperation-

He nearly loses his footing when he runs to the door and checks to make sure no one is coming before he flips the lock. Sanji grins, especially when Usopp moans even louder and tags on a plea at the end. He pulls on his tie to loosen the knot around his neck, hoping his fantasies are going to come true as he turns to Usopp.


	22. SanUso:  Safe and Sound

**Title:** Safe and Sound  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> SanUso  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Boyxboy, angst, a bit of foreshadowing.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> An overactive imagination can be a guy's best friend.  
><strong>Note:<strong> Written for onepieceyaoi100 on LJ, so it is under 300 words. This is also my attempt to get some SanUso angst out of my system, but turns out that angst is going to become a full blown fic whenever I can get around to writing it. Written March 2012.

* * *

><p>"Aah!"<p>

Sanji's eyes jerked open at the sound of Usopp startling and bucking upwards, his torso flying forward and jostling the blanket draped over them. The cook was up within seconds, a hand on Usopp's shoulder to signal his concern as he took a moment to check Usopp's body for signs of distress. Trembling shoulders, beads of sweat on his forehead, raged breathing that gave him a hard time and made him gulp for air, all evidence of Usopp's pain, which made Sanji frown.

It took a minute for Usopp to regain his composure and remember there was a reason they were sleeping in the aquarium bar, not their hammocks. He looked at Sanji, eyes telling everything. Fresh tears were now wiped away, but not without leaving blotches on the dark purple crescents under Usopp's eyes. They were only growing darker with every restless night, every stupid mind game Usopp played with himself, and every bit of terror and fatigue it was causing him. Usopp's mind was a battle zone, and his eyes screamed at Sanji for help.

Sanji hated it. He hated everything Usopp was going through and how he found it impossible to do anything other than comfort him. He wanted to get angry, throw a tantrum, but Usopp pulling on his shirt and pleading with silent eyes suppressed the urge. Sanji pulled Usopp closer and gently eased him into lying back instead. He readjusted the blankets, let the exhausted sniper curl as close to his body as possible, and waited for the tell-tale snores that told him Usopp had fallen asleep again before kissing his forehead. In his head he reminded himself of their goals; if Sanji couldn't fight the battles for him, at least he could try to chase them away with affection.


	23. SanUso and ZoLuZo: Rituals

**Title:** Rituals  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> SanUso, implied ZoLuZo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Boyxboy, romance, implied sexual content, language  
><strong>Summary:<strong> There are some mornings where Sanji decides to change things up, and every once in a while Usopp joins him.  
><strong>Note:<strong> Two fic updates in one day, and here's hoping I can get another update in before the end of the day!

* * *

><p>Some days, Sanji didn't feel like making breakfast the moment he woke up. In fact, some days he preferred relieving whoever was on watch just to have some quiet time. He enjoyed it, giving himself time to think of a new recipe or consider himself. In fact he was kind of like Zoro, as much as he would rather not admit it, and sometimes got up at the crack of dawn to enjoy some morning stretches. And after those stretches, Sanji always had time to shower, where he could feel fresh and renewed before going off to prepare breakfast for a hungry crew.<p>

Today, he was just a little late, passing Zoro on his way to the bathhouse and surprised to find Luffy yawning and dragging behind, latched onto Zoro's hand. Sanji didn't pay much attention, more concerned that Luffy would get bored of Zoro and come hunting for food.

Sanji was in the bathhouse and stripped of his clothes within a few minutes, standing close to the running shower while it warmed up. Steam started to appear and Sanji jumped in, a groan rumbling from his chest.  
>Just as he felt the aches from his routine disappear and reached for the soap, the door opened. Whoever decided to join him didn't speak up, not like Sanji heard the new occupant anyway. He was only partially aware, sighing through his nose while he closed his eyes.<p>

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around his torso, hands resting on his chest and almost telling Sanji who was behind him immediately. "Running a little late today?" the other person said. Usopp, who sounded like he had just crawled out of bed and headed to the showers, held Sanji as tight as he could without completely drenching himself.

Sanji snorted and leaned against Usopp a bit. "Someone just got out of the hammock. Did I wake you up when I left?"

"Mmm, kind of, but I had a good dream. Couldn't go back to sleep," Usopp mumbled. Sanji became aware of heat poking against him when Usopp's hand started trailing lower. "Funny, I remember standing in the shower with you being part of the dream."

"Not this time, shithead," Sanji grumbled. He knew where Usopp was going, his suspicions backed up by Usopp pushing against him. Sanji grabbed his wrists and tried to be gentle as he turned in Usopp's arms and backed him against the shower wall. He couldn't hold back the smirk when Usopp pulled him close and parted his legs to give Sanji room. Finishing his shower was now Sanji's least important priority.

"You do realize," Sanji started after a few minutes of kisses, touches and, finally, Usopp lifting one leg to wrap around his waist, "that if breakfast is late, the crew is gonna be pissed."

Usopp gave a weak nod. "Don't care. Need this," he said, one hand ducking down to grab Sanji's arousal and guide him to his entrance. He didn't bother to make sure he was fully aligned before wrapping both arms around Sanji's shoulder and lifting himself to wrap both legs around him. "Please, hurry."

Sanji held any comments about being impatient in favor of compliance, pushing in and sucking at Usopp's skin while Usopp groaned. He was slow as he moved, wary of their time but enjoying the way Usopp held him tighter as his arousal grew stronger. Their movements were imperfect and rhythms lost, but they didn't care. Usopp just wanted his alone time with Sanji, and Sanji wanted to make him feel good.

After so many minutes, Usopp tensed up and arched his back, especially when Sanji sucked a little harder on his skin and gave a few hard, deeper thrusts that even sent him over the edge. They were still for a moment while they caught their breath, only realizing that the shower water was starting to get a little colder.

Sanji laughed under his breath to resist shivering. "You used up the hot water, longnose," he said.

"A-Actually, you've been in here longer, so you're the one that did it," Usopp moaned. He detached himself from Sanji while he spoke and pushed away from the wall when he was sure he wouldn't fall down. Usopp gently leaned against Sanji while adjusting the water temperature, happy to see steam returning. "Easy fix."

"Sure, sure," Sanji mumbled, already busy lathering his hair with shampoo. "Now I'm definitely late. Shitty rubberman is probably pining at the fridge and demanding food. And the idiot swordsman is gonna start drinking us into alcohol deficiency-"

"Oi, stop worrying!" Usopp exclaimed, grabbing Sanji's face and pulling him closer to his own. Sanji stared into his eyes for a moment before Usopp spoke up. "It's gonna be fine. I'll help you with breakfast so we can make sure it gets done on time."

Sanji smirked. "Says the one who tried seducing me one morning when he decided to help."

"That was all your fault and you know it!"

"Mmm, maybe, but it was so worth it. Especially when I got to tease you and excite you while everyone suspected nothing."

"Like hell! That was some poorly hidden dirty talk!"

They finished their shower in a rush, especially when Zoro walked in and pulled Luffy along. Usopp knew all too well that things were going to get heated quickly, be it an argument from Sanji or Luffy's careless touches that could make Zoro weak in the knees. Usopp pushed Sanji into rinsing himself off before leading him out of the room, face blazing when he heard a moan from Zoro.

Usopp dried off with the quick swipe of a towel before redressing himself. He helped Sanji dry off by rubbing his hair, which was then fixed. The two smiled at each other and vowed to shower together again soon, kissing to seal the deal. When they heard a chain of moans coming from the showers, they ran down to start working on breakfast.


End file.
